


Alpha Red and A Phone Call

by ScarredMuzzle



Series: Alpha Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Alpha, M/M, Mason being a good boss, Mates, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Phone Calls, Scott plz no yell, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: “MASON, WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Lori flinched and turned down the volume, her sensitive ears ringing. So definitely leaving possible pregnancy news til another time.“So the first thing I have to ask you to do is calm d-”“MASON, HOW THE EVERLOVING FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST FELT SEVEN BONDS BREAK? SEVEN!"





	Alpha Red and A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cherrypie27! I need more practice writing Scott, so why not!

Okay. This is fine.

Everything is fine.

Liam is an alpha.

Theo is pregnant.

The puppy pack is an actual pack.

 _Everything is fine..._ ~~not.~~

Mason instead throws his phone to the werewolf next to him.

“Can you let Scott know that I need to call him? And make sure he knows he’ll be on speaker, it should just hook up to the car.” Lori sighed and complied. The two other weres were in the backseat, arguing about what movies they would watch when they get back.

“Marvel!”

“DC!”

“MARVEL!”

 _“DC!”_  

" _BOYS!”_

Lori’s werewolf glares were concerning effective on the two. The phone in her lap chimed.

“He said he’s got time. And that you better explain shit.” Brett and Nolan fell silent from their continued whispered bickering, instantly curious as to what their former Alpha would say. Nolan took the lanky werewolf’s hand and held it close. If it was to reassure himself or Brett, he didn’t know.

The phone rang for a second before it was picked up.

“ _MASON, WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”_ Lori flinched and turned down the volume, her sensitive ears ringing. So _definitely_ leaving possible pregnancy news til another time.

“So the first thing I have to ask you to do is calm d-”

“MASON, HOW THE EVERLOVING FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST FELT SEVEN BONDS BREAK? _SEVEN!_ LIAM AND THEO WON’T PICK UP THEIR PHONES! _AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THIS FUCKING WORRIED?”_

Nolan pressed himself into Brett’s side, seeking the bodily contact to steady his racing heart.

“I can explain if you would just shut up and _listen!”_ The other line fell silent. A long, deep sigh was heard before Scott asked him to continue. “Let me explain this fully okay? I can answer your questions after, but you need to listen to me first.” He got an affirmative noise in return.

“Okay, so Liam and Theo are now mated. This is the main reason why those bonds broke. Liam mated with Theo and that mating bond formed by Liam biting Theo. This turned Liam into an Alpha and Theo into the Alpha’s mate.” He heard a sharp inhale from the speakers, but thankfully Scott stayed silent. He looked both ways on the road before continuing.

“Me and Corey felt that bond slip into place, as did Lori, Brett and Nolan. I had to help Liam understand why he is an Alpha now, as you didn’t teach him about True Mates, which they are. That’s why all of the bonds broke. The inner pack animals in all of us recognized Liam as our Alpha a long time ago, with the puppy pack and all. Now those bonds could actually form because Liam is actually an Alpha.” Mason let out a light sigh.

“Okay, I think that’s it. Any questions?” Scott let out a hum of thought, no doubt turning the words over in his head.

“I had no idea to teach him about True Mates. I only know a little bit about it form Deaton. He was completely unprepared and that was all my fault. Is he okay? Do I have to come back down? Now I feel really bad for yelling.” Brett could imagine the puppy-like frown that the Alpha was sporting.

“It’s fine, Scott. I get it, you were traumatized. That couldn’t have been fun. But as far as how Liam is dealing, he’s got Theo with him right now. We’re gonna have a big sleep over at Liam’s for a while, so the bonds can properly establish and stuff. I think that Liam would actually feel _worse_ if you came home from college on account of him, especially if there isn’t any big bads around.”

“If you really think that he’s gonna be okay, then I’ll stay here. Tell him that I’m happy for him. _He and Theo are mates, wow!_ Wow. My little beta, all grown up. Tell him I’m proud of him, that if he needs me he can call me.”

“Okay, I will. All good then?”

“Yeah. Tell him to call before the week is over. I wanna hear it from him.”

“You got it. Love you man.”

“You too Mase.” The speaker clicked and the call was ended. Everyone let out a breath that they weren’t conscious of holding.

“That went...well? I think he’s not mad about it at least.” Brett shrugged. Nolan nodded against his arm. The three werewolves let out a simultaneous yelp, Nolan digging his claws into Brett’s arm.

“Fuck, something’s up back home.” Brett rubbed at his chest uncomfortably. The weight was pressing down heavily, full of confusion and fear. Mason’s eyes shot to the mirror.

“Bad or _bad_ bad?”

“Just bad. We should get home soon though.”

“Hopefully Liam will calm Theo down.” Nolan mumbled, burying himself closer into Brett’s arm. Lori turned in her seat and looked at him, eyes narrowing.

“How do you know it’s Theo that’s in distress?” Nolan’s cheeks turned a bright red. It was definitely becoming Brett’s favorite color.

“Liam’s distress would be more angry. Theo’s is just more _deep_ and _dark,_ if that makes sense.” Brett nodded in understanding. The car rolled to a stop in front of the trio’s apartment building, the three jumping out and running upstairs to pack their bags. Mason scrolled around on his phone until a text chimed in. So Nolan was right, it was Theo that was upset. He replied accordingly and started the car back up when the trio came running at him, overnight bags slung over their shoulders. Brett and Nolan threw their bags in the trunk while Lori just kept hers at her feet.

Mason turned and drove as quickly as possible to his apartment, grabbing clothes for himself and Corey. He changed direction yet again, heading back towards the Alpha house.

The drive back was tense, the weight of the bond pressing on all of them, urging them gently to get home and seek out their Alpha and his mate. When they went through the door (quietly, as requested), their bonds quieted quickly. Theo was sleeping in Liam’s arms, the tear tracks nearly dried on his cheeks. Another sigh of relief was shared.

Lori wasted no time in making a blanket burrito and Brett and Nolan snuggled up near the Alpha couple. Mason chose his pillow to be Corey and flopped, feeling emotionally exhausted. As the first movie played (Pixar, _thank god_ _)_ , Mason’s eyes fluttered close, sleep dragging him down.


End file.
